House of the Asylum People
by RAMENKING 7
Summary: naruto and the rookie 9 are sent on a mission to gaara's house to rescue him from the insane...NOTE, The characters are around 20-27, AU
1. THE START

HOUSE OF THE ASYLUM PEOPLE

BY RAMEN KING 7

It was a stormy night and Naruto was buying a gift for Hinata. his phone rang and it was Tsunade calling. She wanted him and Lee to grab two people each and go on a secret mission to gaara's house. He ran an asylum for the criminally insane. the place looked like shit the walls were covered in some serious blood. the guard was ripped to shreds then, suddenly , a buffcriminal came out with red teeth and the clothes were ripped to shreds. narto shoots the insane fool.

"The Gaurd's dead lets watch out for these crazies" boom! the doors to gaara's house open and two nutjobs lunge at them, the rookie 9 open fire.The crazies are shot dead.when the team enter the biulding, theguards inside are dead .

"wtf?!" a seriously medicated psychopath comes out with two knifes.

"AAAAHHHH!!" sasuke lunged out to save naruto.

"go,go,go,go!!, (i'll finally pay for my sins)" sasuke pulled the pin on his grenade-belt.the team run into the biulding sakura screams before the doors shut.

"bofm", the grenades go off.

"alright team.lets save our friend". naruto said when sakura tries suicide

"noooooooo" naruto screams as lee snartches the pistol away from her.

"the fuck's wrong with you?, don't you know he's just one guy out of alll the posssible guys out there in the world.!!"

"thanks lee , i was weak " the team of 9 enter the biulding's cell room.

"what the hell is that ?" ino points out to the food cart going right for them!

"blam!!" shikamaru fires a shot-gun round at the wheel,(which didn'tdo shit.) the metal menace kept going untilit got about 2inhces.

"get going fucklings"narutosaid.

TOBE CONTINUED...


	2. THE START 2

HOUSE OF THE ASYLUM PEOPLE

BY RAMEN KING 7

It was a stormy night and Naruto was buying a gift for Hinata. his phone rang and it was Tsunade calling. She wanted him and Lee to grab two people each and go on a secret mission to gaara's house. He ran an asylum for the criminally insane. the place looked like shit the walls were covered in some serious blood. the guard was ripped to shreds then, suddenly , a buffcriminal came out with red teeth and the clothes were ripped to shreds. narto shoots the insane fool.

"The Gaurd's dead lets watch out for these crazies" boom! the doors to gaara's house open and two nutjobs lunge at them, the rookie 9 open fire.The crazies are shot dead.when the team enter the biulding, theguards inside are dead .

"wtf?!" a seriously medicated psychopath comes out with two knifes.

"AAAAHHHH!!" sasuke lunged out to save naruto.

"go,go,go,go!!, (i'll finally pay for my sins)" sasuke pulled the pin on his grenade-belt.the team run into the biulding sakura screams before the doors shut.

"bofm", the grenades go off.

"alright team.lets save our friend". naruto said when sakura tries suicide

"noooooooo" naruto screams as lee snartches the pistol away from her.

"the fuck's wrong with you?, don't you know he's just one guy out of alll the posssible guys out there in the world.!!"

"thanks lee , i was weak " the team of 9 enter the biulding's cell room.

"what the hell is that ?" ino points out to the food cart going right for them!

"blam!!" shikamaru fires a shot-gun round at the wheel,(which didn'tdo shit.) the metal menace kept going untilit got about 2inhces.

"get going fucklings"narutosaid.

TOBE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 1

HOUSE OF THE ASYLUM PEOPLE

BY RAMEN KING 7

It was a stormy night and Naruto was buying a gift for Hinata. his phone rang and it was Tsunade calling. She wanted him and Lee to grab two people each and go on a secret mission to gaara's house. He ran an asylum for the criminally insane. the place looked like shit the walls were covered in some serious blood. the guard was ripped to shreds then, suddenly , a buffcriminal came out with red teeth and the clothes were ripped to shreds. narto shoots the insane fool.

"The Gaurd's dead lets watch out for these crazies" boom! the doors to gaara's house open and twonut jobs lunge at them, the rookie 9 open fire.the crazies are shot dead.when the team enter the biulding, theguards inside are dead .

"wtf?!" a seriously medicated psychopath comes out with two knifes.

"AAAAHHHH!!" sasuke lunged out to save naruto.

"go,go,go,go!!, (i'll finally pay for my sins)" sasuke pulled the pin on his grenade-belt.the team run into the biulding sakura screams before the doors shut.

"bofm", the grenades go off.

"alright team.lets save our friend".


End file.
